Conociendome a mi mismo: Cap 4
by Sarugafe
Summary: Espero os guste


Hooooooooola chicos y chicas, aqui Sarugafe tambien conocido como la primera hoja del otoño, espero me pedoneis por la demora pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que tanto esperabias...

/

Sin techo...

Hace frio... Mucho frio... Estoy hambriento y cansado... Estar bajo el techo de una entrada de un edificio no es el mejor lugar para quedarse ahora... Me paro... Quiero caminar por algun motivo, hacia algun lado, no importa donde...

-Vaya mierda de vida... Primero nunca conoci a papa, luego soy un marginado sin vida social gracias a Kurama, mama se casa con el cabron de Kisame y tengo que huir de casa por... Por...-

Naruto se desmaya, cayendo a la nieve, si no despertaba, morira congelado si no se levanta prontamente, una sombra se proyecta en su cuerpo, este decide ayudarlo sin mas...

/

Dia siguiente...

Naruto despertaba, no recordaba que fue lo que paso ayer, ni recordaba desde cuando, una caja de carton era tan suave y comoda, abrio los ojos para investigar cual era esta razon, para su sorpresa estaba en un colchon, al lado de un bote de metal con fuego funcionando como estufa y, aparentemente, bajo un puente

-Hola, veo que despertastes, soy Shikamaru, ¿Y tu?-

-Mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto, ¿Podrias decirme donde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa, no hay mucho lujo, pero almenos no hay ruido. Y dime ¿Como llegastes hasta aqui? Todos aqui tenemos historia, creo que tu tambien. ¿Te escapastes de casa, de alguna mala persona? ¿Asuntos con la ley?-

-...Yo...-

-Nha, se que no es asunto mio, pero mientras no hayas matado a nadie no pasa nada. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en la calle por cierto?

-Creo, que ya van semanas...-

-Pues para mi ya van tres años de vivir asi, uno se acostumbra a todo, hasta, vivir sin nada. Dejame presentarte a los otros, ese de ahi Chouji, puede que beba demasiado, pero es buena gente. Lee, no te le acerques si no se pincho su dosis. Y esa es Kurenai, esta embarazado y escapo de un novio cabron, pobrecilla-

-Shikamaru, gracias por ayudarme-

-No hay porque Naruto, no hay porque-

El rubio se levanta y decide salir a tomar aire fresco, una rampa que servia de hueco abre paso hacia la autopista cubierta de nieve, mira hacia abajo, aquel vacio, tan tentador para terminar su sufrimiento, todo su cuerpo le decia que abandonara este mundo tirandose, pero la voz de su amigo lo llama

-¡Eh Naruto! ¡Vamos a conserguir algo de dinero para comer!-

Sacandolo de ese suicida trance, da la vuelta dirigiendose adentro del puente, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de acompañarlo, pero tropieza, al lado suyo en el suelo, hay un retrato con la foto de una mujer, al mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos, sus ojos se vuelven blancos y tiene un pequeño recuerdo ligado a esa foto

_-Shikamaru, cariño... Tengo los resultados de las pruebas...-_

Vuelve en si al terminar ese recuerdo levantandose y caminando hacia la calle, pero por su mente rondaba una duda

"¿Quien era esa mujer?"

Encuentran una caja de carton y se sientan en ella, ambos esperando a que les ofrezcan dinero

-Este sera un buen lugar, con el frio, la gente hablanda un poco el sentido de caridad...-

-Yo ire por otro lado si tengo mas suerte, nos reuniremos en un rato-

Naruto empieza a caminar, hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y conseguir dinero llevarian un buen tiempo en ese lugar, pero al pasar por una cajero automatico, este empieza a funcionar y saca una buena suma de dinero, Kurama le retumba en la cabeza en señal de que fue ella

"Kurama no podemos tomar este dinero, ¿Y si alguien nos ve y piensan que somos ladrones?"

"**De ser asi, la carcel es mas comoda que la calle en esta epoca"**

"Vale, lo tomare solo porque estoy en momentos de crisis, pero nunca mas haremos esto"

**"Como digas..."**

El toma el dinero y se dirige con Shikamaru

-He vuelto, y consegui algo de cambio...-

-Naruto ¿De donde sacastes este dinero?-

-Pues... Por ahi...-

-Naruto, si robaste ese dinero...-

-A nadie le importa... Y Ya tenemos para comer esta noche. Shikamaru, no es que haya matado a nadie-

-Vale... Voy a comprar algo de comida, no te vayas-

El entra a la tienda y sale despues de un buen rato, un grupo de gente empieza a dirigirsele

-¿Que llevas en la bolsa vejete?-

-¡Pero si te ha tocado la loteria cabronazo!-

-Eh, no quiero problemas...-

-¿Problemas?, ¿Problemas?, ¿Crees que somos ladrones?-

Un sujeto con un bate lo golpea haciendolo caer al piso y doblandolo de rodillas

-¿Habeis visto? ¡Se ha doblado entero, eso si que mola!-

-Apartaos de el y no les hare nada...-

Los tipos se dan vuelta y empiezan a reir ante la proclamacion de Naruto

-¡Si el pordiosero tiene nieto!, sigue grabando tu, aqui te voy a demostrar como se juega mocoso-

Se avalanza para pegarle, no cuenta con la reaccion de Naruto, que le pega menuda colleja en el cuello antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Uno menos quedan dos

El 1 se tira con un cuchillo, el le agarra la muñeca, rompiendosela y agarrando el cuchillo, el 2 le intenta patear, pero se adelanta y le patea la rodilla, doblandose y el aprovecha esto y le zampa un bollo en toda la cara, el tio que dejo tirado en el suelo por el golpe en el piso se levanta, mientras lo otros dos lo agarran contra la pared, intenta golpearlo, pero le patea las manos, tirando el bate y con otra patada en la cara queda KO, el de la derecha quiere golpearlo, pero al hacerlo se le olvida que lo aflojo, se agacha y golpea al otro liberandose por completo, agarra el bate y se carga al 2° dejandolo KO, y el ultimo se zampa un bollo en la cara como el otro, tambien KO

Naruto se acerca a ayudar a Shikamaru

-¿Como... Como hicistes eso?-

-Yo, lo aprendi en el ejercito-

-Lo entiendo pero, eran 4 adultos, contra un crio-

-No compares calidad sobre cantidad, no sabian ni pelear. Vamonos antes de que vuelvan...-

Ya en el puente...

-¡Venid todos a comer!, Eh traido hasta chocolate de postre con la pasta que consiguio Naruto-

-¿Que leches te paso Shika?-

-Una pelea, de no ser por Naruto seguiria alli tirado. ¡Si lo hubierais visto!, Eran cuatro gilipollas contra el solo y el les dio por culo a todos-

-¿Los conocias?-

-Si, ya los habia visto, suelen buscar a gente sin nada a la que pegar, lo graban y con eso alardean-

-¡Putos chifaldos!, Me dieron masa una vez, no me recupero todavia...-

-¿Todos cuanto llevais aqui mas o menos?-

-Yo encontre el puente hace unos... Seis meses, me tope con Chouji, Lee aparecio despues, ¿Kurenai lleva aqui cuanto? ¿Tres semanas?-

-¿Y... Cuanto tiene el bebe?-

-El sale en... Un mes. Lleva dias sin dar patadas, ojala este bien. Mi novio solia pegarme, no queria al bebe, seguramente la habria matado-

-Kurenai... ¿Como te pusieron ese nombre?-

-Asi me dijo un amigo de la calle el dia que me escape, el primero de mi nueva vida. ¿Y tu que cuentas?, No nos dijistes casi nada de ti, ¿Como acabaste aqui?-

-Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, hasta que me di cuenta de que me usaban. Se que... Les va a sonar raro pero, no soy normal y por eso mi vida se fue a la mierda...-

-Dices que eres anormal Naruto, ¿Pero en que sentido?-

-Una entidad, desde que naci me acompaña, es Kurama y, siempre me acompaña y hasta ahora es una de las pocas cosas en las que confio-

-Parece que Lee no es el unico con problemas de drogas-

-¡Chouji!-

Naruto se levanta y va al lado de Shikamaru

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Confia en mi-

Naruto agarra sus manos, Kurama se encarga de la conexion, sus ojos se dan vuelta y ya no es nada igual

-¿Naruto, estas bien?-

-**Shikamaru, cariño...-**

-¡No, Naruto, para!, No tiene gracia

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Shikamaru, cuatro años...-**

-Temari... No puedes ser tu-

**-Soy yo, mi amor, no te abandone, he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo...-**

-Dios mio...-

**-Me parte el alma verte asi, tan desesperado...-**

-Ha sido muy duro Temari, es muy duro, me siento vacio sin ti cariño, tan vacio...-

**-Deja de vivir en el pasado, nada cambiara nunca lo que compartimos, pero tienes que empezar una nueva vida, volver al trabajo, enamorarte, solo... Vuelve a ser feliz, por mi Shikamaru, hazlo por mi-**

-Te echo tanto de menos... Te echo mucho de menos...-

Naruto mueve bruscamente la cabeza hacia abajo, terminando la conversacion. Shikamaru se larga a llorar y Kurenai va a consolarlo, Chouji inicia conversacion con Naruto

-Es un milagro... ¡Un puñetero milagro!-

-Jodie... Gracias...-

El va a acostarse, fue un largo dia, pero algo en la noche lo despierta, es Kurenai...

El se levanta rapidamente y corre hacia ella donde ya estaban todos

-¿Martes? ¿Es el...?-

-Tiene contracciones...-

-¡Una ambulancia!, ¡Un hospital entero!-

-¡No no no!, ¡Un hospital no!, ¡Me quitaran al bebe!-

-¡Por dios mujer!, ¡Aqui no tenemos nada!, ¡Ni mantas, ni agua caliente! ¡Nada de nada!-

-¡No quiero que el bebe muera!-

-Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, calmate, tranquila, tranquila, estaras bien. Lee escucha, si sigues calle abajo veras un edificio abandonado, busca un modo de entrar. Chouji, tu ayuda a Kurenai aqui. Naruto, ven conmigo, vamos a buscar lo que nos hace falta. Y tu, no pienses en sacar esa niña antes de que lleguemos-

-Vale... ¡Pero apuraros joder!

Ambos salen en busca de alguna ayuda pero no existe para ellos, se detienen y Shikamaru ya tiene un plan

-Escuchame, quiero que este bebe tenga una oportunidad, por mas pequeña que sea en este mundo de mierda. Quiero que este abrigado, que tenga pañales, un biberon y ropa como cualquier persona y no voy a permitir que nazca debajo de un puente-

-Vale ¿Y cual es el plan?-

-Tenemos que entrar ahi y sacar lo que necesitamos-

"Kurama, abre la puerta cagando leches, ¡Es una emergencia!"

No pasa ni un segundo de la orden que la puerta se levanta

"Kurama, las camaras por favor"

Estas son destruidas, permitiendoles el paso

-¿Como hiciste eso?-

-¡No hay tiempo!, Agarremos lo que necesitamos y vamonos-

Lee los interecepta para darles un aviso

-¡Vamos aprisa, ya ha roto aguas!-

-¿Encontrastes el edificio?-

-Si Chouji esta con ella alli, vamonos-

Ellos llegan aprisa, no estaba muy lejos, los gritos de Kurenai se escuchan desde abajo, entran a la pieza donde estaban todos

-¡Llegais a tiempo!, ¡El bebe esta por nacer!-

Durante horas todos se dedicaron al progreso del nacimiento del bebe, hasta que finalmente sale a la luz

-Hemos tenido problemas querid, pero hoy sera diferente, tu y yo... Konohamaru-

Todos quedan a dormir alli, un edificio abandonado es mejor que vivir bajo un puente... Pero...

-¿Que?... ¿¡Pero que mierda!?-

El edificio estaba en llamas...

Naruto patea la puerta de Shikamaru para alertarlo de la situacion

-¡Arriba, el lugar esta en llamas!-

-Oh dios...-

-¿Y los demas?-

-Chouji esta en este piso, Lee, Kurenai y Konohamaru estan arriba-

-Vale, ire por ellos-

-Voy contigo-

-¡No, vete esto se derrumbara en cualquier momento!-

El escucha gritos desde un lado de la puerta, el picaporte esta muy caliente como para abrirse, entonces a la antigua, patea la puerta abriendola efectivamente, era Chouji el atrapado

-¡Kurenai... Kurenai y el bebe estan arriba!, ¡Tenemos que salvarlas antes de que todo se venga abajo!-

-¡Voy yo!, ¡Tu largate!-

Naruto sube las escaleras rapidamente mientras escucha los gritos de Kurenai y Lee, patea la puerta cerrada para continuar su rescate, se encuentra con Lee atrapado, si avanza mucho caera al fuego

-Vamos Lee, salta, ¡Salta!-

-¡No!, ¡No voy a poder!, ¡No llegare!-

-Si puedes, ¡Vamos salta!-

Lee salta casi llegando, agarrandose del borde con esfuerzo, el le ayuda a levantarse, abajo sacaron los pocos colchones que estaban estables, haciendo salva-caidas

-¡Lee, lanzate a los colchones!-

-¡No!, ¡No voy a poder!-

-Esta vez no hay opcion-

Naruto empuja a Lee, haciendolo caer en los colchones, por suerte no se lastimo, la parte dificil esta en que el camino hacia Kurenai esta bloqueado, la unica forma de seguir es por el marco de la ventana, casi llegando, el cuarto donde estaba antes explota, haciendo que el casi resbale, rompe la ventana para entrar y salvar a Kurenai

-¡Venga salgamos de aqui!-

Al abrir la puerta todo esta lleno de fuego, hay que saltar

-¡Kurenai tienes que confiar en mi! ¿Vale?-

Ambos se lanzan hacia el vacio

Kurama se encarga de frenar la caida lo mas posible haciendo una especie de burbuja protectora de aire, lamentablemente al caer, Naruto era el que estaba abajo, causandole inconsiecia, sus amigos intentaron hacer que reaccionara, no habia caso, decidieron llevarlo a un hospital, aparentemente estaba en coma, pero dijeron que se recuperarian...

Un tiempo despues...

Naruto despierta

-¿Donde estoy?... Mi cabeza...-

Estaba sentado en la camilla, intenta pararse, pero las piernas le fallan y cae, pero al rato recupera todos sus sentidos

-¿Donde estan todos?-

/

Y bueno hasta aqui llega el cuarto cap, disculpad si fue un poco corto, lo que pasa es que me estaba hartando ya que por algun motivo no me guardaba el archivo y lo escribi tres veces, pero recordad que aunque sea algo corto, todos los fics, que sean largos y que a la gente le guste debe de ser valorado bien, porque aunque no lo parezca, si que cuesta hacer un fic. Ya presentare mas de Harem de mobs, no os preocupeis, pero creo que la seguire despues de termianar esta historia

Hasta luego


End file.
